This invention relates generally to guided therapeutic movement (GTM). More specifically, the invention further relates to cane articulation to enhance or enable stable usage on sloping or uneven ground or floor surfaces. The invention also concerns articulation capability which varies as a function of downward force exertion on the cane shaft, to enhance stability of usage, and promote a normal stride.
In the past, canes have been provided with four legs on a base. Such “quad” canes can provide a stable reference point, which helps with the operator's balance, however when used on sloping ground the top of a quad cane can be in an awkward position and the angle of the cane can be poor for proper support. Standard quad canes generally prove unstable when all four legs are not in contact with the ground surface, which often occurs on uneven ground. Quad canes do not comfortably allow a normal stride.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cane providing better stability and providing support assurance to the user walking on uneven ground surfaces.